Molly's Doll
by Princessfidget
Summary: I made this for the heck of it! One-shot. This is a story my friends and I would tell. Classic!


Molly's Doll

Preface

Molly was an average 10 year old girl with golden curls and bright blue eyes. Always wanting attention from her classmates and the teachers. She always wanted to fit it, be the first to get a new item or have the latest fashion. Molly didn't care if she got in trouble in school. When her parents would ask her why she did this or that it would always be, "I won't need grades to be a super model someday!" Then, she would just turn on her heels and trudge up to her room on the second floor where she would take pictures of herself with her camera posing with clothes she has 'borrowed' from her mother. It would soon all change for her when she would find a doll in her school playground. . .

"Hey Molly! Look what I found over here," her follower Sarah yelled over at the edge of the playground.

Molly ran over from the crowd of her anxious wanna-be's. Hey golden curls bouncing on her shoulders while the wind whipped her hair around her face, showing only her fathomless blue eyes. Her denim purse that hung on her wrist flew in the air around her waist. The wind whipped and lashed out at her from the chilly September air.

Molly came to a stop and looked at Sarah; she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "What is it Sarah? I was busy," Molly said disgustedly. Sarah pointed at the object in the pile of dead leaves. "That. . ." Molly peered down and saw a doll with black yarn hair and a dress made of felt with a black rose on the side at the bottom. In the doll's hands was a knife that was plastic but was blood-stained. Her lips were strewn in an evil smile just made of red yarn and fabric paint.

Molly watched Sarah tremble and shake at the sight of the doll. "I'll take it. She can be my new best friend," Molly said taking the doll off of the ground.

Emma came running over from Molly's crowd overhearing Molly's new best friend status. "I thought I was gonna be your best friend?"

"Well too late. This doll will be my companion." With that, Molly turned on her heels and walked back to the playground as the bell just rang coincidently.

Emma, Sarah and the whole crowd stared after Molly as she gripped the doll in her right hand by the arm and skipped to the school. The group just looked at each other with disoriented looks and shook their heads. "Something's seriously gotten to Molly," one girl with auburn hair said.

Emma just shook her head sadly. "I know, it's her parents' fault that she's like this."

Everyone just decided to forget about everything would help and trotted back to the school. They didn't know things could get any worse in the next few months. . .

Molly grew to love the doll over time, always playing it when at a play date and never using the Barbie dolls over her doll that she named Lucy. The Barbie dolls that she had always played with in her closet now lay there collecting dust in the dark along with her stuffed animals and Littlest Pet Shops. Her 13 year old brother, Kenny, always told his friends about her doll, teasing Molly and her doll while he had friends over.

"Stop it Kenny! Don't hurt Lucy," Molly would plead while her brother and his friends would always do the exact opposite of what she told them to do.

Over time, Molly grew to play with Lucy less and less with new toys coming out and Molly growing older into her teen years. Molly went on with her life, ignoring her old companion left in her closet just like she had done with her Barbie dolls. Lucy did not like her name being Lucy. Lucy didn't like how Molly abandoned her for new toys. Lucy sought revenge and bloodlust. Molly would pay for her abandonment. . . Soon. . . Very, very soon Molly would pay. . .

It was late one night while Molly and her family were asleep in their bed on a Thursday night. Molly had thrown Lucy down in the basement and left her there so she could make more room for new toys and things. Lucy lay there, waiting for everyone to fall fast asleep and not notice her presence and awakening.

Lucy stirred and stood up slowly, grabbing the knife in her hands tightly. She growled and began making her way to the stairs leading upstairs. The stairs softly creaked under the doll's weight and she opened the door and peered out the crack. Seeing the cost was clear, Lucy made her way out and rounded the corner to go up to the second floor and she began chanting menacingly, "Molly. Molly, I'm coming up the stair case," as Lucy ascended the stairs.

Molly awoke startled and shaken knowing something was wrong, terribly wrong. She looked around and heard the soft chanting of Lucy. Molly trembled and hid under the covers.

"This can't be real. This can't be real," her voice was cracked and scared.

Lucy laughed evilly and finally reached the top of the stairs and started walking to her brother's room chanting, "Molly. Molly, I'm coming towards your brother's room. Molly. Molly, I'm at the edge of your brother's bed." Lucy knew her chanting wouldn't stir anyone but the 'keeper' of her. Her chants were hypnotizing and soft, meant to keep her victims asleep. With on quick swipe, she chopped off her brother's head and it fell to the floor with a thud. "You're brother is now dead!" Lucy laughed and walked out of Kenny's room casually.

"Oh no. Kenny," Molly cried. Molly was about to jump out of bed and face Lucy when she heard the chanting again, "Molly, Molly. I'm heading towards your parents' room. Molly, Molly. I'm at the edge of your parents' bed."

Lucy made her next appearance in her parents' room and skipped over to Molly's oblivious parents' and finally chanted, "Your parents are now dead!" With another swipe, she slit their throats open and cut off their heads before they could utter a cry. With one last cackle, she grabbed their heads by their hair and threw them onto the ground. She turned on her heels and started walking towards Molly's room at the end of the hallway. Lucy's chanting was now softer than ever and said in a slow and ghostly tone.

"Molly. . . Molly. . . I'm walking down your hallway. . . Molly. . . Molly. . . I'm heading towards your room. . ."

Molly trembled and screamed as loud as she could mutter. She hid under the covers, knowing that she would die just because of one little doll. Lucy smiled, knowing Molly's thoughts and could feel her fear. Lucy entered Molly's room without making any noise.

"Molly. . . I'm at the edge of your bed. . . Molly. . . Molly. . . I'm going to. . . SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Just as Lucy was going to deliver the final blow, Molly fell off the bed and bowed down at Lucy's black feet. "Oh please Lucy! Don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'll do ANYTHING! Please! Don't kill me! I'll serve you for the rest of my life! I'll do ANYTHING! Please don't slice my head off," Molly sobbed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucy just smiled and lifted her chin up with the blood-covered knife. Molly shivered at its coldness, knowing this wasn't the plastic knife Lucy had once carried when she first found her.

"I am flattered by your offer but let me get this straight," Lucy hissed as she sliced Molly's throat open. Molly let out a terrified scream. "My name is NOT Lucy. It's Isobel! And I don't want your company and don't want a putrid human girl serving me," Isobel snarled.

"Please Isobel! Spare me! I don't wanna die!"

Isobel's face darkened and she replied slowly and icily, "Then you should've never been born." Isobel delivered the final blow, slicing Molly's head off and dropping to the floor. Grabbing the knife tighter, she cut off Molly's golden locks and engraved her name into all of Molly's visible. Finally pleased, she walked out of the room and picked up the nearest phone line and dialed a number. "9-1-1 What is your emergency?"

"I just killed a family of four on Mile lock Lane. Please hurry, the house is starting to stink." Isobel hung up and threw the phone to the floor, shattering to pieces. Isobel made one last evil laugh and made her way out of the house, beginning her journey again, seeking another oblivious family.


End file.
